


Left Alone

by Ayato_YT



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gore, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayato_YT/pseuds/Ayato_YT
Summary: The Sequel to Just Like Me.





	Left Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I am adding an OC, and a genderbent. Sksksksksk

**_"I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU LONG AGO, LEO, BUT I DIDN'T."_ ** _Lenny attempted to grab a hold of Leonard leg, but failed. Red stabbed Lenny's arm to let Leonard go free, "That,,,, actually hurt,,, **BUT NO WORRIES. I HAVE PLANS FOR YOU, RED!** " Lenny exclaimed, grabbing on to his axe, and slicing her neck. Red screamed in pain. "NO!" Tobias yelled, screaming and running towards his mother. Leonard then grabbed his scythe and sliced Lenny's mask, he yelped._

 

 

Tobias walked home from his laboratory, grabbing a Middlemist Red on his way home to give to his mother. He smiled as he looked down at the flower. "Aha. This flower is perfect."  **[listen to Glass Animals - Season 2 Episode 3]**

Tobias entered the prison to vist a 'friend'. "Do you happen to have someone by the name of 'Derius'?" He asked the male at the front desk, he answered, "Yes, Prince Tobias. Would you like to see her?" He nodded, the male led the way.

" _well well well, if it isn't Tobi._ " The female said, her tail patting Tobias' head, "Derius, we need to talk." He said, the female took off her mask, "Indeed. I head about your father. Is he okay? Did Lenny 'execute' him?" She asked. Tobias shook his head, "No, but he was injured pretty bad, wounds all over the place." He said, feeling an uncomfortable sensation. "How bad?" "'He almost died' bad." Derius shook her head, remembering her days with Lenny, "When i met Lenny, he was nice. Sweet, shy, very chill. He didn't talk much. You know.. My friend, Foxy, made his and my weapon. The 'Thorned Rose' costed a fortune because of the type of metal it was made out of. My weapon, of course, costed more than his. Scythes are pretty rare to find nowadays..." Derius continued her story while Tobias sharpened both blades of Derius' scythe.

_**[to be continued]** _ ****


End file.
